German Published Patent Application No. 197 35 624 describes a method for the non-contact transmission of electric power from a medium-frequency current source having a medium frequency fM to one or more moving consumers via a transfer line, and from the pick-ups, allocated to the moving consumers, having a downstream mobile converter for adjusting the power received from the transfer line, the transfer line being fed by the medium-frequency current source with a medium-frequency current that is constant in its effective value during the power transmission.
The mobile converter converts the medium-frequency current, injected from the pick-up, into a DC voltage. As described in FIGS. 3, 7a and 7b and the associated specification of German Published Patent Application No. 197 35 624, switch Ts is operated synchronously with respect to the characteristic, and with double the frequency of the input current of the mobile converter. However, an important disadvantage is that this high switching frequency 2 fM results in high switching losses. Another disadvantage is that the synchronous principle can no longer be maintained when using a plurality of asynchronously operating power supplies for supplying a mobile converter.
A method is described in German Published Patent Application No. 100 53 373 which, by contrast to German Published Patent Application No. 197 35 624 is operated asynchronously, and has lower switching losses.
A conveyor device is described in German Published Patent Application No. 33 42 184 that includes guide rails and is curve-negotiating with positive steering.
German Published Patent Application No. 198 49 276 describes a method for traveling along a line using a curve-negotiating storage and retrieval vehicle for a high-bay warehouse. Such systems are supplied using a contact wire that does not operate free from wear.
In the flyer of the firm SEW-EURODRIVE GmbH & Co. KG, “Product Announcement MOVITRANS” system components are described, the transmission head being designated as a pick-up, and being connected to a mobile converter, which makes available a supply voltage for a load.
In German Published Patent Application No. 196 26 966, a transport system having satellite vehicles is described, in which the main vehicle is supplied with energy in a contactless or non-contact manner. In addition, satellite vehicles are also supplied with energy in a contactless manner. It is a disadvantage that a satellite vehicle has a great overall height because of the space requirement of the U-shaped pick-ups. In addition, both in the main aisle and in the side aisles or shelf areas, primary circuits, that is, for example, line conductors, are laid out, which have constantly to be provided with current. Consequently, radiation losses may be great.
In the prospectus Planar E-Kerne for SMPS, that is, switching power parts, of the firm Kaschke KG from the year 2003, E-shaped planar cores are described.
An example embodiment of the present invention may provide a storage and retrieval or shelf warehouse and an appertaining storage and retrieval operating unit for a high-bay warehouse that may be executed in a cost-effective and a compact manner.
The transportation system may include at least one route made up of carrier and lateral guidance elements, on which at least one transportation vehicle is guided as the main vehicle, which has a device for automatically moving away along the route, and to which energy is transmitted by a primary circuit having a contact wire arranged along the route, or in a contactless manner. The main vehicle includes a lifting platform that is able to be driven by a drive, especially, for example, an electric motor or a geared motor, and on which there is at least one satellite vehicle that is also includes a drive, such as, for example, an electric motor or a geared motor, for automatically moving away along an additional route, and which is developed for transporting goods. The route includes a satellite route section for the positioning and parking of the satellite vehicle. The satellite route section is truly alignable, by positioning of the main vehicle along its route, on satellite routes situated transversely to the latter, these satellite routes being situated on shelves. Satellite route sections and satellite routes include primary conductors which are supplied with energy in a contactless manner from the main vehicle.
Less cabling is required, the radiation may be lowered, and the expenditure of distribution boxes and appertaining electrical and electronic components and costs may be diminished. Besides that, the transportation system may be implemented in a compact manner.
The drive of the lifting platform may be supplied with energy in a contactless manner. In particular, the drive of the satellite vehicle is supplied with energy in a contactless manner. It may be provided that the wear and the maintenance expenditure may be lowered.
Energy may be transferable at one place in a contactless manner by the main vehicle to at least one primary conductor of at least one shelf of at least one side aisle. It may be provided that only that shelf, or those shelves, are supplied with current, in which the satellite vehicle is located. Other primary lines may not have to be supplied with current. Consequently, no electrical distribution devices may be necessary. In addition, the radiation and the costs may be able to be lowered.
At least one pick-up may be provided for the contactless energy transfer. It may be provided that it is implementable compactly and/or having a high efficiency.
The main vehicle may include a power supply unit that feeds a primary line, provided on the main vehicle, which is inductively coupled to a pick-up which is connected to a terminal box for impedance compensation, and which feeds at least one primary line provided in the satellite route section. Depending on the application, the impedance may be adjustable.
The main vehicle may include a primary line which may, during the aligning, be inductively coupled to a pick-up, arranged in the floor, which is connected, for impedance compensation, via a terminal box, to at least one primary line provided in a shelf. This may provide that the position of the main vehicle controls the supplying of current to the primary conductors of the shelves. Consequently, no further distribution devices may be necessary.
The lifting platform may include a primary line, e.g., a pick-up provided as a primary line, which, when there is aligning orientation of the main vehicle and the vertical positioning of the lifting platform, is able to be inductively coupled to a pick-up, provided at the shelf, which is connected via a terminal box to at least one primary line provided in a shelf, for impedance compensation. In particular, the supplying with current of the primary conductor of the respective shelf takes place from the main vehicle. This may provide that the positioning of the main vehicle and of the lifting platform controls the supplying of current to the primary conductor of the shelves.
At least one pick-up may have a U-shaped or a C-shaped or an E-shaped ferrite core. This may provide that a high degree of efficiency is attainable.
At least one pick-up may include a winding executed as a flat winding. This may provide that a very compact development may be attained for the shelf warehouse including main vehicle and satellite vehicle.
The flat winding may be positioned around the middle leg of an E-shaped core. This may provide that, in spite of the flat winding, high efficiency is attainable in the contactless energy transmission.
The legs of the E may be shorter than the distance of the next nearest legs from one another. This may provide that the embodiment is very compact.
The primary line may be executed as an outgoing line and a return line, or as an outgoing line and an at least partially surrounding profile. This may provide that, depending on the application, the system of contactless energy transmission is adjustable.
Further advantages are yielded from the dependent claims.